Along the way
by wolverine's insomniac
Summary: A tragic event makes Audra realise, 'your past never really leaves you'. Somehow the events that follow are connected to that one person whom she owes her and her brother's lives. But he suffers from memory loss, making him forget about Audra and her brother. To connect all the dots, Audra must find this man and the clues which will help her find everything along the way. LoganXOC


**A/N: Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic so, if you want to review, please do leniently so. Only for the initial part okay? I'm pretty excited to start this. I hope you guys like this. It's rated T for now and might stay like that for a while. I'm not really sure. But if i plan to change the rating to M. you all will be informed.**

**Summary: Audra never saw her father. She barely remembered her mother's face. The only family she had was her twin brother. Together they grow up in a world of mutant-hating people, under the safe haven of Professor X. But a tragic event makes Audra realise, 'your past never really leaves you' even if you are not aware of half of it. Somehow the events that follow are connected to that one person whom she owes her and her brother's lives. And apparently he suffers from memory loss, making him forget about Jim and Audra, whose lives he saved. To connect all the dots, Audra goes in search of this man and the clues which will help her find everything along the way. A wolverineXOC story. It doesn't really follow any of the movies, so it's AU. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the X-men, I wouldn't be writing this. I would instead be ordering Hugh Jackman to do an action sequence according to my whims and fancies (and probably hug him just for the heck of it). But since I've posted this so...there I've made my point. Happy?**

* * *

**~~~ Chapter one ~~~**

It has to be a dream. But it seems too real to be one.

I am standing in the middle of a field. It is dark and everywhere I see is covered in some kind of mist. The type that curls around your legs in a creepy-crawly way. I can also smell smoke. Like something is burning. I look around but can't spot the source. It is too dark.

It is silent. I can feel it wrapping itself around me. I can hear it. I can taste it. I shiver involuntarily.

I can see a house in front of me. A large family styled plucked right out of the suburbs. I can tell nobody is in the house because there are no lights on inside and my enhanced hearing hasn't picked up anything. I recognize this house. It seems familiar to me. Like I spent an entire lifetime here. I start to walk towards the porch when-

**!BOOM!**

There's an explosion, so powerful in its magnitude that I get thrown forward by the force of it. The skin on my bare forearms gets scraped as they rub against the ground. i grit my teeth in pain. I'm quite sure they are bleeding. I can feel the tremors in the ground beneath me. I feel it with my hands. It is bare and rough under my fingers.

I get up and run away from the house, towards the source of the explosion, desperate to put an end to whatever horrid version of a nightmare this is turning out to be.

On the way I trip over something big and fall face first. Pain bursts from my nose and radiates to the other parts of my face. I choke on a cry of pain. I try to get up but it is no good. My left ankle throbs and I can slowly feel that pain take over the pain in my face. I feel something wet on my face. I touch my sensitive nose and I can smell it on my fingers. It's my blood.

I crawl over to check the large object and the fire from the explosion gives off ample light for me to realize it's a body.

The body is covered in some sort of a black leather suit and I can barely make out the 'X' embossed on the left side the chest. I look at the face and notice they are the same blue eyes as mine.

The only difference being, they seem dead.

I brush back the black hair covering the forehead to check for anything i might recognize and there it see. The small ink blot mark just near the hairline, hardly noticeable to others. Just like mine.

That's when I see the face. It is so similar to mine, only covered in blood, grime and mud. I know who this is. This is my brother Jim. I frantically grab his left wrist to check for a pulse, even a faint one.

There is none.

**!BOOM!**

There is another explosion. This one is even stronger than the previous one. And because I'm so close to the source, I get thrown backwards and land hard on my back. I try to get up to go back to where Jim's body is but big strong hands close around my throat, choking me. I gasp for air.

I'm struggling and trying to move my hands and legs to defend myself. Only I can't. I'm tied down by some force I can't see, only feel.

I can't breathe. I can't get up. The pain in my ankle is increasing as if the bones are being twisted. My head feels like it is about to burst.

Black spots start to appear in my vision. I can feel tears streaming down my face. I taste the metallic twang of my blood.

I'm helpless. I'm dying.

_I'm so sorry Jim. _

And that's when I black out completely.

* * *

**A/N: This might seem a bit vague but in the coming chapters the plot will become clear to you.**

**So... in the meantime you can let me know what you thought about the first chapter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
